Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 April 2015
11:56 hmm 11:56 hmmm 11:56 hmmmm 11:56 hmmmmm 11:56 hmmmmmm 11:56 hmmmmmmm 11:56 stairz :P 11:56 wait 11:56 iz dis a battle 11:57 Hello. 11:57 hi 11:58 I need to write some more on this Wiki. Been a long time...almost wrote "log time". 11:58 Hello. 11:58 hi 11:58 Log Time...sounds like a lumberjack company. 11:58 im a waffle bunny turret 11:58 Interesting. 11:58 brb 11:58 WHOA 11:59 CHAT PARTY 11:59 I was made by GLAaDOS 11:59 Milady 11:59 *Tips fedora* 11:59 Hello. 11:59 have any of you signed up for the pizza theif RP? 12:00 intensifies 11:58 brb 11:58 WHOA 11:59 CHAT PARTY 11:59 I was made by GLAaDOS 11:59 Milady 11:59 *Tips fedora* 11:59 Hello. 11:59 have any of you signed up for the pizza theif RP? 12:00 intensifies 12:00 Hello 12:00 No. Pizza Thief? 12:00 So I did this drawing on a piece of cardboard. 12:00 *Bangaranging intensifies* 12:00 THAT BASS DROP 12:00 Piece of cardboard? Interesting. 12:01 Lemme link a pic 12:01 pizza theif is a role play I made! 12:01 noice 12:01 Can I have a link? 12:01 No, I knew it was an RP, but have I been missing out on lots of stuff? 12:01 Pizza Thief Sign Ups 12:02 Dude. 12:02 Thread:37445 12:02 Gao saves the day again 12:02 thank 12:02 Pizza Thief Sign Ups 12:02 Hello. 12:02 Greetings, Ender 12:03 Hey 12:03 im trying to get more users so Pizza Thief Sign Ups can become PIzza Thief 12:03 Thread:37445 12:03 No 12:03 Bunny 12:03 You're sending the wrong link 12:03 ender made find the truth! 12:03 Thread:37445 12:03 oh, 12:04 I don't get why bunny is always so excited when I come into chat 12:04 Am I special or something for making a fanmade now canon sequel to a roleplay? 12:04 S/HE LIKES YOU 12:04 http://gamejolt.com/games/rpg/five-nights-at-f-boy-s-3/53790/ 12:04 IT'S ALMOST HERE 12:04 OMG 12:04 I just realized spring will become a member of the cutting crew on the release of FNAFB 3 xd 12:05 im like the main villain in find the truth 12:05 Also 12:05 Ender 12:05 ? 12:05 It's Hitler's birthday 12:05 .-. 12:05 f*ck 12:05 KAY :D 12:05 The Lord Michael has spoken 12:06 He would like everyone to give him one present in exchange for glorious music for the rest of your lives. Do you accept? 12:06 no. 12:06 nah im just gonna listen to fnaf songs that are epic 12:06 The Lord Michael is not pleased 12:06 Anyway 12:06 Speaking of epic FNaF songs... 12:06 Gimme a sec 12:06 Here, this is the drawing: https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B9d4NLhZCuSpcVpCQmg4S0RjN1E&usp=sharing 12:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDKGRuo0DFQ 12:07 AMAZING SONG M7s 12:07 Pizza Thief Sign Ups 12:07 Wow 12:07 Honestly my favorite fnaf song is Not Here All Night, I honestly dunno why but i luv it 12:07 Noice, AMO 12:07 Thank 12:07 I really can't believe you could draw that on cardboard. 12:08 meh 12:08 was hard 12:08 pizza thief sign ups 12:08 Like, on cardboard, my drawings are so scribbly... even moreso than my original drawings. 12:08 BUNNY 12:08 MATE 12:08 WRONG LINK 12:08 Thread:37445 12:08 I bet that drawing tastes like.... 12:08 It's kinda scribbly. :P 12:08 Oh wow, looks like such a sweary game series. XD 12:08 PAPER. 12:08 Thread:37445 12:08 o 12:08 inhale my dong enragement Silver 12:09 That's like- my Transformers OC. 12:09 "Mechanical Crackheads" 12:09 GG, Freddy, GG 12:09 [[12:09 Thread:37445 12:09 Love dat eminem reference at the beginning of the song 12:09 lol 12:09 [[12:09 Me too 12:09 wut 12:09 Thread:37445 12:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDKGRuo0DFQ 12:09 "You can bring balloons boy" 12:10 My favorite FNaF song 12:10 BEST LINE EVER 12:10 10/10 12:10 BRB 12:10 Hello. 12:10 Near the end, Phone Guy sings 12:10 why are you guys having a party without telling me?! 12:10 PG CAN SING 12:10 Sorry, Ivan 12:10 I thought you were offline 12:10 Dude, the "You can bring balloons boy" line is GENIIIIUUUUUUUSSSSS. 12:10 yo--- 12:10 My favourite FNaF song is...the only one I've ever heard is my bad singing of TB Anthem. XD 12:10 I know 12:10 I have a question to ask you all. 12:10 That's my favorite song for a reason 12:10 Hm? 12:10 Yes, milady 12:11 Ask away 12:11 Alright, my Transformers OC, Icaria 12:11 WUT IZ IT 12:11 Doesn't have a color palette yet 12:11 guys 12:11 Thread:37445 12:11 Stahp guys 12:11 I am asking you all if you can think of a palette for me. 12:11 One at a time pls 12:11 I have found proof spring is wolfys sister although I didn't know wolfy existed when I made spring 12:11 *shrugs* 12:11 Ok 12:11 Um 12:11 What about 12:12 I know! 12:12 Red and Blue 12:12 :I 12:12 For BB 12:12 idk 12:12 Gold and Silver 12:12 Ruby and Sapphire 12:12 it is: Thread:37445 12:12 Diamond and Pearl 12:12 Black and White 12:12 Black and White. 12:12 X and Y 12:12 Oh, you beat it to me! 12:12 Lemme doodle her- Then I'll link her- 12:12 xD 12:12 Beat me to it. 12:12 E and N 12:12 R and A 12:12 Huehuehue. 12:13 G and E\ 12:13 Well- 12:13 brb 12:13 K 12:13 Um 12:13 Hm 12:13 M and E 12:13 G and G 12:13 N and T 12:13 M and 8 12:13 dude 12:13 i was gonna spell enragement child 12:13 skrub 12:13 Drum and bass. 12:13 Oh 12:14 Silv 12:14 ...hmm, any other genres with a name like x & y? 12:14 Inhale my dong enragement Silv 12:14 What? 12:14 (Means buy my stuff) 12:14 inhale my sword you salty bags of hatred 12:14 ? 12:15 ender watch your f*cking mouth you degraded potato flavoured sh!thead 12:15 Okay. 12:15 no 12:15 erm 12:15 bad gau 12:15 what 12:15 i did nothing wrong 12:15 um 12:15 *Ahem* 12:15 this is a childrens restaurant 12:15 Welcome to my shop, amigoes 12:16 Buy anything you would like to 12:16 I have turned over a new leaf 12:16 U SELL LEAVES 12:16 50% off everything 12:16 YES!!! 12:16 Indeed 12:16 Guys 12:16 I need a serious discussion 12:16 Seriously 12:17 Let's begin 12:17 *Ahem* 12:17 umm 12:17 my dads planting tomatoes? 12:17 When Ferry made the right requirements page 12:17 I asked if TMK should be demoted 12:17 He didn't meet admin standards at all 12:17 And he still doesn't, btw 12:17 so 12:18 Apparently, he's back now 12:18 So 12:18 Yay or nay for demote? 12:18 Yay 12:18 yay count = 2 12:18 nay count = 0 12:18 yay 12:18 who is dat again 12:18 yay count = 3 12:18 u 12:19 m 12:19 yayyyyyyyyy. 12:19 some admin dude 12:19 ok 12:19 I would apply for rollback, but I've not earned 4th night completed. xD 12:19 yay 12:19 Chat wants demote 12:19 i guess 12:19 the rollback club 12:19 It's exclusive 12:19 Hey guys. 12:19 I'm the only member 12:19 GG 12:19 Yes, enragement Silv? 12:19 I return. 12:19 wishing you were rollback but you haven't earned 4th night completed. :^( 12:19 S 12:19 C 12:19 R 12:19 E 12:20 W 12:37 yif 12:37 *yiff 12:37 yiff 12:37 ha 12:37 fudge 12:38 fudge indeed, my friend 12:38 FUDGE INDEED 12:38 and 12:38 yiff yiff yiff 12:39 BONUS HOTDOGZ 12:39 wait 12:39 moomi 12:39 iz gao invisible again 12:39 THIS SH!T IS HARD 12:39 i 12:39 duude 12:39 MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 12:39 shh gao 12:40 deddy 12:40 inhale 12:40 oh 12:40 ok 12:40 hello my son 12:40 inhale 12:40 som1 mov me frum fireplace 12:40 ect. 12:40 k 12:40 noce 12:41 *throws vinneh inside pc* 12:41 ok play some league now 12:41 ect. 12:41 k 12:41 noice 12:41 gao 12:41 are you done 12:41 but im better at league 12:42 nearly 12:42 Y'know, I remember when this wiki had 300 something pages 12:42 ye 12:43 k 12:44 I am so sorry 12:44 For assaulting your character with these horrible coulours 12:44 bu 12:44 you said scribble 12:44 and my inner 4 year old... 12:44 k 12:45 http://imgur.com/cBHQEL8 12:45 Here 12:45 *Cringes* 12:45 Um 12:45 I used a mix of 12:45 Yellow, Red and Blue 12:45 i- 12:45 distrubing 12:45 ...and I also find it funny that im the only person who tried 12:45 vinneh 12:45 link me to the pic 12:45 looks like you have to use it problem? 12:45 http://imgur.com/cBHQEL8 12:46 https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9d4NLhZCuSpcGxzQW5qa1JhXzhuMjVVSHQtVVNnMUEtdnlN/view?usp=sharing 12:46 welp 12:46 going to work 12:46 lord help us 12:46 k 12:46 WHo shall win 12:47 me 12:47 I win 12:47 mai fookin skills are off the charts 12:47 Slackers 12:47 Vinneh 12:47 DO IT 12:47 do w0t 12:47 *Gives vinneh crayons* 12:47 Colour in picture 12:47 k? 12:48 c'est moi 12:49 o 12:40 deddy 12:40 inhale 12:40 oh 12:40 ok 12:40 hello my son 12:40 inhale 12:40 som1 mov me frum fireplace 12:40 ect. 12:40 k 12:40 noce 12:41 *throws vinneh inside pc* 12:41 ok play some league now 12:41 ect. 12:41 k 12:41 noice 12:41 gao 12:41 are you done 12:41 but im better at league 12:42 nearly 12:42 Y'know, I remember when this wiki had 300 something pages 12:42 ye 12:43 k 12:44 I am so sorry 12:44 For assaulting your character with these horrible coulours 12:44 bu 12:44 you said scribble 12:44 and my inner 4 year old... 12:44 k 12:45 http://imgur.com/cBHQEL8 12:45 Here 12:45 *Cringes* 12:45 Um 12:45 I used a mix of 12:45 Yellow, Red and Blue 12:45 i- 12:45 distrubing 12:45 ...and I also find it funny that im the only person who tried 12:45 vinneh 12:45 link me to the pic 12:45 looks like you have to use it problem? 12:45 http://imgur.com/cBHQEL8 12:46 https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9d4NLhZCuSpcGxzQW5qa1JhXzhuMjVVSHQtVVNnMUEtdnlN/view?usp=sharing 12:46 welp 12:46 going to work 12:46 lord help us 12:46 k 12:46 WHo shall win 12:47 me 12:47 I win 12:47 mai fookin skills are off the charts 12:47 Slackers 12:47 Vinneh 12:47 DO IT 12:47 do w0t 12:47 *Gives vinneh crayons* 12:47 Colour in picture 12:47 k? 12:48 c'est moi 12:49 o 12:49 this me 12:49 ? 12:49 12:49 wat 12:49 wat 12:49 i was afk 12:50 "it's me" 12:50 it's a fnaf joke 12:50 pla 12:50 plebs 12:50 k 12:50 I'm patrician. Maggot. 12:50 c'est is this 12:50 you pleb 12:51 vinneh 12:51 f*ck 12:51 color 12:51 the 12:51 picture 02:10 gaomon 334 02:10 Lololololollolol 02:11 talk 02:13 goddammnit 334 02:13 he's f*cking bad 02:13 kill him 02:13 with fire 02:13 and stuff 02:13 inhale my dong enragement 334 02:15 Yes 02:15 F*ck off and don't come back in 02:15 If I ever see you here again... 02:16 HELLO NOT-ENRAGEMENT GAO 02:16 I'M GLAD ENRAGEMENT CHILD OF YOU IS GONE 02:16 i'll tear off your head and sh!t down your throat... 02:16 NO 02:16 i know 02:16 i was talking to 334 02:16 yeh 02:16 hey gao 02:16 goddamnit 02:16 this is just as worse 02:17 ok maybe slightly less worse 02:17 MLG Robin m8 02:17 inhale my sword you salty bag of hatred 02:18 yes 02:19 what now 02:20 gaomon 02:20 we do MLG pokemon battle 02:20 i've literally been waiting for a fnafb fanon wiki 02:20 needs 2 happenz 02:21 eh 02:24 Ender I continued the story for you enragement potato. 02:24 yey 02:25 makin five nights at rice stories like a sumbuddeeeeeeeeee 02:28 wtf 02:29 gtg bai 02:31 that was f*cking stupid 02:20 we do MLG pokemon battle 02:20 i've literally been waiting for a fnafb fanon wiki 02:20 needs 2 happenz 02:21 eh 02:24 Ender I continued the story for you enragement potato. 02:24 yey 02:25 makin five nights at rice stories like a sumbuddeeeeeeeeee 02:28 wtf 02:29 gtg bai 02:31 that was f*cking stupid 02:58 it's time 02:59 i will be playing fboy's 2 02:59 ping me if you need me to 'yiff something for you guys 03:55 where the f*ck has everybody gone off to 03:55 this is stupid 03:56 being alone has 0% of the fun of being with other people 03:56 engage the chatroom motherf*cker 03:56 (Difficulty: *) 03:56 F*ck yes let's do this 03:56 See im going insane already 03:55 where the f*ck has everybody gone off to 03:55 this is stupid 03:56 being alone has 0% of the fun of being with other people 03:56 engage the chatroom motherf*cker 03:56 (Difficulty: *) 03:56 F*ck yes let's do this 03:56 See im going insane already 03:59 inhale 03:59 engage the zombie motherf*cker 03:59 bring it on wire **** 04:00 that hurt my feelings 04:00 now im going to go cry in a hole 04:00 take it like a man 04:01 and fight me 04:02 oh 04:02 ok 04:03 springtrap swung his whip seductively! 04:03 * Bolt-Weed takes 2301 damage 04:03 ow 04:04 eat my sh!t zombie man 04:04 no 04:04 Springtrap drank a large soda! 04:04 300 MP restored! 04:05 Bolt shoots the enemy in the stomach! 04:05 Springtrap takes 3001 damage! 04:05 Ouch 04:05 wait 04:05 who's the enragement moron now 04:05 what the heck 04:05 what 04:05 'My parents banned me from dA, but I DUN CARE >:D" 04:06 -Foxstar 04:06 What 04:06 But 04:06 Does that mean she 04:06 what 04:06 Wow... 04:06 if she doesn't care 04:06 why not come back to the wiki 04:06 what 04:06 i have no words 04:06 oh wait, those are words 04:07 ba dum tish 04:07 right.. 04:07 where were we 04:07 oh right, killing each other 04:07 Oh 04:07 right 04:07 Springtrap ate an XL Pizza! 04:07 (Your move.) 04:07 oh mygod 04:07 2300 HP restored! 04:08 (XL is all) 04:08 (Restores all health/MP) 04:08 (Ye 04:08 I broke the game by having so much HP 04:08 Overflow glitch ftw) 04:08 (Anyway..) 04:08 Springtrap focused and hit his foe with a mighty bllow! 04:09 *blow 04:09 Bolt took 13078 damage! 04:09 ok that hurt 04:09 a lot 04:08 (XL is all) 04:08 (Restores all health/MP) 04:08 (Ye 04:08 I broke the game by having so much HP 04:08 Overflow glitch ftw) 04:08 (Anyway..) 04:08 Springtrap focused and hit his foe with a mighty bllow! 04:09 *blow 04:09 Bolt took 13078 damage! 04:09 ok that hurt 04:09 a lot 04:10 Bolt pops toxic balloons next to the enemies' ears! 04:10 Ouch 04:10 Springtrap took 1000 damage! 04:10 (Should at least poison.) 04:10 Springtrap is poisoned! 04:10 Did both 04:11 OK 04:11 Your move 04:11 Springtrap used Cranky's Blessing! 04:11 Springtrap got gud! 04:11 oh **** 04:11 Bolt focused... 04:11 Springtrap's skills are disabled! (For 2 turns) 04:12 Springtrap screamed in the enemy's face! 04:12 Bolt took 900 damage! 04:12 Springtrap took 500 poison damage! 04:12 Springtrap screamed in the enemy's face! 04:12 Springtrap took 500 poison damage! 04:12 Bolt took 784 damage! 04:13 "zombie man hurry up and die so i can achieve terminal debauchery" 04:13 "NO." 04:13 "fine. prepare to die." 04:13 "SHOW ME WHAT YA GOT WIRE ****" 04:14 "no. 04:14 that no longer offends me. go back to your grave you stinky zombie garbage pile" 04:14 Bolt traps the enemy's head in a mask and squeezes! 04:14 (Hits multiple times... 3) 04:14 Springtrap took 5545 damage! 04:14 Springtrap took 5545 damage! 04:14 Springtrap took 5545 damage! 04:14 "What the f*ck" 04:15 "enragement rabbit" 04:15 Springtrap screamed in the enemy's face! 04:15 Springtrap used an XL Pizza 04:15 Bolt took 1403 damage! 04:15 (Your skills are now able to be used...) 04:16 Bolt tosses water on the enemy and zaps it! 04:16 (2 hits) 04:16 Springtrap took 4567 damage! 04:16 Springtrap took 6666 damage! 04:17 "you done yet" 04:18 Springtrap looks up! 04:18 "Oh no. 04:18 It's time" 04:18 "what" 04:18 THE PUPPET IS HERE 04:18 oh no 04:18 goddamnit 04:18 "zombie man you took too long to die" 04:19 AAAAAAAAAAAAA *Enters battle* 04:19 "fine then." 04:19 "how about we yiff puppet man" 04:19 YES 04:19 TOGETHER 04:19 "it's time." 04:19 The Puppet launches nauxious fumes! 04:20 Springtrap got high! 04:20 Whoa 04:20 Bolt pops toxic balloons in the enemy's ears! 04:20 The Puppet took 800 damage! 04:20 The Puppet is poisoned! 04:21 Springtrap attacked himself like an idiot 04:21 "give me a second i will help you" 04:22 "i like it like this though" 04:22 "NO." 04:22 The Puppet screamed in the enemy's face! 04:22 Springtrap took 3000 damage! 04:22 "woah" 04:23 "He's overpowered as sh!t" 04:23 Bolt used a XL Large Pizza! (On Springtrap) 04:23 The Puppet inhaled a dong! 04:23 Freddy appeared to assist! 04:23 Thank you 04:23 Wait 04:23 Freddy what the hell 04:23 "we got a problem here" 04:23 "inhale my dong enragement rabbit" 04:24 "it's the ****boy" 04:24 "no" 04:24 Springtrap smoked some w33d! 04:24 Enragement Child appeared to assist! 04:24 "now we're talking" 04:25 "it's time to yiff two ****s" 04:25 Freddy threw his hat like a boomerang! 04:25 Bolt took 2678 damage! 04:25 Bolt took 2898 damage! 04:25 * Bolt-Weed faints 04:25 (I'm ded) 04:25 "Bolt man have a cake" 04:25 * Bolt-Weed is revived 04:25 "thank" 04:25 "HELLO FREDDY, MY ENVIOUS RIVAL. 04:25 WELCOME BACK TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING" 04:26 "inhale my dong enragement child" 04:26 "prepare to be inhaled" 04:26 Bolt focused.. 04:26 Freddy's skills were disabled! 04:26 Springtrap swung his whip seductivley! 04:26 The Puppet took 2000 damage! 04:26 The Puppet became infactuated! 04:26 "what" 04:26 "springtrap i love you" 04:27 "what" 04:27 "what" 04:27 "let me touch your butt" 04:27 "you can't" 04:27 "if you say that again.." 04:27 "let me touch your butt" 04:27 "i will rip off your face, and eat your plastic skin" 04:27 "rip puppet man" 04:27 Bolt ripped the enemy's face off! 04:27 (On puppet man of course) 04:27 04:27 *Mega loud scream* 04:28 "if you come back..." 04:28 The Puppet f*cked up! 04:28 "you will have the same pain, except your whole body." 04:28 "whoa jeez calm the f*ck down zombie man" 04:29 Freddy: Um... I gotta go somewhere... 04:29 Like, over here 04:29 "no. 04:29 f*ckboy, you will inhale" 04:29 Freddy inhaled! 04:29 Freddy f*cked up... 04:29 * Bolt-Weed calms down 04:29 "we won" 04:29 "you're welcome" 04:30 Springtrap and co. got 20202020 exp! 04:30 Recieved 20202020 tokens! 04:30 "are we going to split these equally or can i have them all" 04:31 "split equally sounds good to me" 04:31 "at least we're equal in strength terms" 04:31 "indeed" 04:31 * Gaomon332 gives Zombie Man 10101010 tokens 04:32 thank 04:33 (Correction: "thank") 04:29 "you're welcome" 04:30 Springtrap and co. got 20202020 exp! 04:30 Recieved 20202020 tokens! 04:30 "are we going to split these equally or can i have them all" 04:31 "split equally sounds good to me" 04:31 "at least we're equal in strength terms" 04:31 "indeed" 04:31 * Gaomon332 gives Zombie Man 10101010 tokens 04:32 thank 04:33 (Correction: "thank") 05:08 i cant believe the camera is f*cking dead 05:10 i was awat a while 05:10 * away 05:10 me sorry 05:10 k 05:11 as was i 05:11 but now im playing fnafb 3 05:11 *2 05:11 before 3 comes out 05:11 OK 05:11 I heard it is coming out soon 05:11 So excited to play it :D 05:12 I think it'll be released at 05:12 4:20 EST 05:12 I'm PST, so I dunno when that'll be.. 05:12 Probably some time I'm asleep 05:12 I get so many Sex Toy Vouchers AFTER I get Mangle... Same thing with Real Mics, Guitars and stuff 05:12 It's so f*cking stupid 05:13 I remember I played the first game.. 05:13 And got 3 Kingly Hooks in a row. 05:13 Geez. 05:13 I thought they were rare, not common as f*ck 05:13 I got a Kingly Hook on my first battle 05:13 My brother was watching 05:13 I literally jumped out my seat 05:13 Same 05:13 Hit him on the face 05:13 ...Sorry, bro 05:14 Not a good day for him. 05:14 It never is 05:14 one Eggman] 05:14 I can link that... 05:14 User:That one Eggman is my bro 05:14 OK. 05:14 I think he said that one time..Anyway.. 05:14 * Bolt-Weed rams into a party hat with his bumper car 05:15 DIE HAT. 05:15 Hm 05:15 I need more Real equipment... 05:15 I get Real stuff when I'm not even searching for it... 05:15 But when I AM... 05:15 You never get it 05:16 All Real and Kingly weapons have a 2.5% drop rate per enemy 05:16 Yes, I did my homework 05:16 :D 05:16 On the second game, pretty common in big groups. 05:16 Especially levels 3, 4 and 5 in power. 05:16 Big *ss groups 05:16 Getting the Kingly Mic (Not that you'd ever need it...) and the Real Hook is a pain though... 05:17 Current team: 05:17 I got the Dragon Dildo because I'm a desperate b*tch 05:17 Toy Freddy, LV 20 05:17 Toy Bonnie, LV 20 05:17 Mangle, LV 18 05:17 Toy Chica, LV 17 05:17 Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie have their real weapons 05:18 By the way... 05:18 Beware the Freddy Plush. 05:18 Ye 05:18 I know... 05:18 Powerful as f*ck 05:18 That guy is... evil 05:18 "inhale" 05:18 "what the f*ck is this" 05:18 Funny thing 05:18 Funny, but MY GOD... 05:18 When you play as BB in the Q scenario 05:18 It still has Toy Freddy's quote 05:18 XD 05:19 OH 05:19 GUESS WHO JUST SHOWED UO 05:19 P 05:19 Freddy Plush 05:19 Oh thank gods 05:19 He 'yiffed the other guys 05:19 Oh Golden Freddy 05:20 Next up: Kid's Cove Cam 05:21 It's gonna be pretty powerful: good luck buddy 05:21 Toy Bonnie got a crit... 05:21 Toy Freddy using Tophat Slash... 05:21 O.O 05:21 Aaand... it's gone 05:21 Rip Camera 05:21 Now then, the hats 05:22 i cant believe the camera is f*cking dead 05:22 Hats = rekt 05:22 Um 05:22 Well then 05:22 "Assembly Keystone was found" 05:22 what 05:23 OMG. DUDE. 05:23 Mangle apparently learned a combo 05:23 Yeah? 05:23 THOSE KEYSTONES GIVE INSANE COMBOS... 05:23 Sorta like the combos from the original? 05:23 Except more bad*ss 05:24 Huh 05:24 Well then 05:24 GG camera 05:24 The attack animations are longer, but they look cool. 05:24 I think I can recruit Withered Foxy and Bonnie now 05:25 If there is only one camera left.. 05:25 You can get both, and Withered Chica. 2015 04 20